The present invention relates to exercise equipment. In particular, the present invention relates to an exercising device that is worn by a user to selectively exercise selected groups of leg muscles.
There are several devices known in the art that are worn by the user to provide additional resistance while exercising leg muscles. Such devices are disclosed in the following patents:
InventorU.S. Patent No.Dicker 5,109,546Castellanos5,129,647Maclean5,203,754Rose5,490,826Rumbarugh6,179,760
Most of the devices are bulky, and include various and numerous adjustment means for fitting the devices to the specific user. Some of the devices are also garments in and of themselves, or can not easily be worn under clothing. Furthermore, it would be difficult to wear the aforementioned devices if the user was attempting to discreetly wear such devices in an ordinary public setting.